Seashell (Modern)
Modern's OC. Appearance As you walk down the streets of Stonewell, you glance out at the ocean. There sits a dragon, quietly observing you from the waves. As the sunlight reaches her scales, she slips back into the water, melting away. Seashell's body shape is lean and slim. Her four Silkwings wings seem to be delicate peices of paper. At first, this may seem non-threatening, but then you take a closer look at her. She may seem pretty and calm, but the way her Seawing webbings stand straight up, and how antennae are always out, you can feel the intimation aura coming off her at the same time as her calm demeanor, making it hard for you to figure out what she's really like from her appearance. Her scales don't help. At first, they seem like a pretty mix of colors. Her mainscales are a glossy blue with tints of gray. Seashell's wings are the color of a sunset, fading from white to yellow to orange and to white again. Her antennae and horns fade from light orange to white, just liker her webbings and scales on her legs. Her underbelly is a purplely gray with tints of white. These glossy scales may seem pretty, but the scars make them seem darker, and intimidating. Her eyes are pure obsidian black, and if you look into her eyes, its like you are staring into a void. She stands tall in the shadows all the time, seeming both calm and intimidating at the same time, making everyone around her uneasy. Her expression is usually a poker face, cracking an evilly calm smile pretty often. Most dragons would describe Seashell as an aura of uneasiness. Personality Seashell seems calm. A little ''too ''calm. If you met her, she would come off as a dragon who never felt emotions. If anything bad happens, or anything happy for that matter, she would just sit there, smiling, or with a poker face. When you get through this mask, however, you can see Seashell for who she really is. And insecure dragon who just can't let anyone in due to her past. This side of her is constantly lurking in the back of her head, and its the drive behind all her actions. She has an odd desire to always be on top, due to the fact she feels insecure, and feels as if everyone is judging her. If she's on top, she could punish anyone who made her feel insecure, Most other dragons could probably describe her as evil. She's the typical villain, with evil smiles and laughs, but Seashell does this to intimidate others, making her feel wanted, or at least, feared. She loves the water and the ocean, seeing as it calms her down. When she's by the ocean, she thinks better, and occasionally can even feel like herself again. Other dragons know this, but no on can dare to ask her about this, Because of her love for water, she naturally hates deserts and dry things. Seashell also hates others threatening her, and others not taking her seriously. It makes her insecurities rise even higher, and if you do threaten her, she ''will ''get revenge, no matter what. If you ignore all of this however, you can't really say she's nice. She's more of your typical spectator, silently analyzing every fight from the corner not ever taking sides. She's practically left her old self behind, but it can still shine through in fights between other dragons. History Seashell's history started with her parents. Azure met Gossamar when he visited the Summer Palace. They fell in love immediately, and Seashell was hatched. Seashell grew up like any other dragonet. She went to school, always on shore since she had no glow stripes for Aquatic, but her life was never terrible. She didn't have friends, but she was fine with that, never really feeling lonely. One dragon that she had always noticed though was Starfish, another hybrid like her, who never seemed to have family, but she still seemed happy. Seashell's only regret was that she couldn't have known Starfish more. However, when Seashell turned 10, everything went wrong. Her mother was suddenly killed by an assassin. During this time, Starfish had started to notice her too, and they spent so many days together that Seashell couldn't deny the fact that she was starting to love her, and she couldn't help but think Starfish felt the same way. After a year of this, and the whole Sea Kingdom looking for the assassin, who had striking more and more often, Starfish suddenly disappeared. After searching for her for a long time, she found her in prison. There was an announcement that the assassin was found. It was Starfish. Seashell couldn't believe this, and Starfish apologized, saying that she was just trying to earn money for herself, since her whole family had abandoned her. Seashell wanted to believe her, but at this point, Gossamar had decided they should move. So Seashell left, hoping she could just leave the whole Starfish situation behind. They moved the Stonewell, where hybrids were "accepted." Seashell lived the next couple of years just sitting by the ocean, trying to forget the past, and just staying by the sea. She and Gossamar never saw each other again, and she never complained. She just wanted to start her life over. Then she got the chance to start over. She ran into the Seaside Gang. Well, not ran into. She more of just...spied on them. She realized she could start her own gang. So she did. She found a few other dragons, mainly Seawings and Sea hybrids from the city, and made a gang called the Oceanic Gang. At this point, years of hating herself as she just looked out across the ocean had made her insecure, and had a desire to be on top. She trained her gang as hard as she could, and tried her best to beat all the others. She would kill other dragons of Stonewell, and the first thing she did was kill Gossamar, as she blamed him for making her life terrible, although the sensible part of herself knew that wasn't true. When she turned 16, she thought her life was perfect. She wasn't happy, but it beat sitting and just staring at the ocean. She had lost her old self, and Seashell knew this, but at this point, she'd stopped caring. She was perfectly content being the "villain" to other's stories. Then one day another dragon showed up to try and join the gang. At first, of course Seashell agreed, but then she realized who it was. Starfish. Seashell lashed out at her, and Starfish didn't seem to complain. When Seashell had almost killed her, she realized she should probably stop. She stepped back and felt bad for nearly killing her, but pushed away guilt. Starfish explained that she was sorry. She had managed to escape before she was executed, and moved to Stonewell in hopes of finding her. After years of searching, she heard of an Oceanic Gang, and thought Seashell was there. Seashell accepted this after some relucance, and a year of rebuilding their trust for each other, and eventually rebuilding their relationship, they'd fallen in love. Seashell now continues to live the the Oceanic Gang, and had fallen back in love with Starfish, the only dragon who could make her feel like her old self. There was still some mistrust, but they were healing. Seashell is pretty content with her life, despite the fact that she seemed evil to everyone else. Relationships Azure(Mother): Gossamar(Father): Starfish(Gang member & love interest): North and South Pole(Gang member): Oceanic Gang They kill civillians in Stonewell every once in a while, but mainly attack other gangs. They don't fight among themselves, they are more like an army, attacking other gangs, trying to force themselves to the top. They also steal. The gang is mainly consisted of Seawings and Sea hybrids, but there are other tribes. They live near the sea. Trivia *Seashell has phillophobia *She used to have a pet fish, but it died in a few days *She used to wear a sapphire armband, but got rid of it when she moved to Stonewell Gallery 263E6B27-7297-4D8E-96A4-E9880EE06D6F.jpeg|Jada by Salvation! Category:SeaWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Status (Leader)